Kagome a soul reaper?
by killer dog demon
Summary: KAGOME WAS COMING HOME FROM THE FEUDAL ERA WHEN SHE HEARD A VOICE IN HER HEAD SAYING “MY NAME IS SOHMA I AM YOUR ZANPAKUTO.” THEN… READ AND FIND OUT KAG/HITS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kagome A Soul Reaper?**_

_**SUMMARY: KAGOME WAS COMING HOME FROM THE FEUDAL ERA WHEN SHE HEARD A VOICE IN HER HEAD SAYING "MY NAME IS SOHMA I AM YOUR ZANPAKUTO." THEN… READ AND FIND OUT KAG/HITS. **_

_**SCROLL I.**_

Kagome was coming out of the well that linked her time to the feudal era when she heard this feminine voice in heard saying _'Can you hear me?' 'Yeah but who are you?' 'My name is Sohma and I am your zanpakuto Mistress call my name and I will appear and you will turn I to what you are destined to be!' _so Kagome called out "Sohma" and she received her zanpakuto with looked like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga but black and silver. Then a strange silver haired boy shows up and says "Hello I'm Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya and you must Kagome Higurashi. We heard a lot about you." "Yeah I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you captain Toushirou or do I call you captain Hitsugaya" "Just call me Toushirou. Ok I can be called that only by you. Oh you are a soul reaper now just to let you now that's why your body is laying at the bottom of the well." "WHAT THE FUCK" Kagome said as she looked down and saw her body at the bottom of the well. "Don't worry Kagome it is just a geguy" "Oh ok. So why are you here anyways Toushirou?" "To watch over you and help you out also to train you." "Oh" "So where do you live and do you have a guest room if not a closet would work?" "I live in that house over there and I don't have a guest room but I don't won't you sleeping in my closet so you can sleep on the floor in my room don't worry my mother doesn't check on me. Can you tell me how I get in my geguy?" "I can show" just then his geguy showed up dressed in guy's school uniform. "Ok now go get Kagome geguy for her please" his geguy did as told then held it in front of kagome and Toushirou walked up then said "Just walk into it" Kagome did so.

Then Kagome and Toushirou walked into the house. Kagome yelled "Mom I'm home and I have a friend over can he stay for a while he is an exchange student from Europe?" "Sure Kagome but where is he going to sleep?" "He will sleep in my room I promise we won't do anything you don't have to check on us okay can you come out and meet Toushirou Hitsugaya?" So Kagome's mother came out and said "Hello I'm Kagome mother Akemi it's nice to meet you Toushirou Hitsugaya!" "You too Akemi Higurashi" "You two it's time you to go to bed you have school in the morning." They nodded.

So Kagome showed Toushirou where everything was and where her room was. They went to lay down when they heard a knock on the window. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha knocking at the window so she "Toushirou get behind me when I open the window okay? He gets mad for no reason?" so Kagome open the window and Toushirou got right behind her. When Inuyasha got in the room he said "what the fuck do you think your doing Wench you mine and no one else's" "Inuyasha SIT BOY Toushirou how do I get out of my geguy?" "Let me help you" Toushirou put on a glove a pushed her. "Kagome what Are you?" "I'm a soul reaper now Leave Poison scar" Kagome released the same as Inuyasha wind scar but it was poisonous. "Kagome what the fuck are you doing I thought you loved me" "you thought wrong I love some one else I will not says who right now! So leave or die" so Inuyasha left kagome got back in her geguy. Then Toushirou asked "kagome who do you…" she passed out in his arms.

About seven hours later Kagome woke up. When she tried to sit up she couldn't. so turn to she what was holding her down to her surprise it was Toushirou without a shirt on but he put the blanket over them to keep them warm. Kagome kissed his cheek and whispered "I'm starting to fall in love with you Toushirou you wanted to who do I love it's you!" "Aw that's sweet and I'm starting to fall in love with you too!" kagome was wide eyed when she heard him say that she thought he was sleeping. "Did I wake you up Toushirou?" "Nope I was awake a few minutes before you woke up. Do you want me to go with you to school in order to protect you?" "Yes please speaking of school I have to get ready. Same with you." So Toushirou and Kagome got up. Kagome when to the bathroom to get changed and Toushirou changed in Kagome's room. When they were done they ate breakfast and walked to school.

_**At school:**_

Kagome and Toushirou got in the classroom the first thing Toushirou heard was "Hey Toushirou" "Hey Captain Hitsugaya" coming from Ichigo and Rukia. Then he looked at Kagome and took hold of her hand. Kagome looked at Toushirou she just nodded as he looked at her with a 'help me out' look on his face. So Ichigo and Rukia walked up and Ichigo said "hey Kagome. Hey Toushirou. So kagome your with Toushirou nice choose. Kagome did he tell you he is a soul reaper?" "Yeah. I'm one too so what?" they had a dumb like look on their face all but Toushirou. Then Rukia said "Prove it out side right now" "Okay let's got honey" so they all walked outside and Toushirou used his glove then pushed kagome proving that she was a soul reaper. Just then a hollow appeared kagome's spiritual pressure spike by 100 percent which mean she is strong then Ichigo in his hollow form and out of it very just looked at her. Then she took off after the hollow and said "Sohma poison scar." which took out the hollow in one strike. "Wow good job kagome" "thank you" then Toushirou walked up and kissed her. Kagome was wide eyed of a second but kissed back. Then Toushirou licked her lips asking for entrance which kagome granted. So when school was done kagome and Toushirou walked home.

_**At home:**_

Toushirou and Kagome found the house empty and a note on the fridge that read

'_Kagome,_

_We when to the family reunion in America, I am sorry but you can't come this time since Toushirou is there. Take care._

_Mom'_

"Where is your mom Kagome?" "She is in America but we got the house to our selves what do you want to do?" then he kissed her…

Tbc…

If you hate it don't review I don't want to hear it


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome a soul reaper?**

**Warning lemon in this chapter!!!!!!**

**Scroll II**

_**Last time:**_

_Then Toushirou licked her lips asking for entrance which kagome granted. So when school was done kagome and Toushirou walked home._

_**At home:**_

_Toushirou and Kagome found the house empty and a note on the fridge that read_

_'__Kagome,_

_We when to the family reunion in America, I am sorry but you can't come this time since Toushirou is there. Take care._

_Mom'_

_"Where is your mom Kagome?" "She is in America but we got the house to our selves what do you want to do?" then he kissed her…_

_**This time:**_

When Toushirou kissed kagome, Kagome kissed back then Toushirou broke the kissed after seven minutes so they could catch their breath. When they did Toushirou picked kagome up and took her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

Then he asked "kagome can I make love to you please? I love you."

Kagome then answered "Of course you may I love you too I want nothing more then to make love with you."

So kagome took off all her clothes and laid back down on the bed then saw Toushirou without his clothes he was hard as a rock. His muscles to die for. He crawled up to her on the bed and opened her legs positioning him self in front of the entrance.

"Kagome I must warn you if this is your first time it will hurt for a few minutes so I will wait till you tell me I can start ok."

Kagome just nodded and Toushirou started to enter slowly and Kagome start to scream as her barrier broke he stopped just then so kagome could get used to him inside her. After about two minutes kagome nodded so he started slowly. Kagome moaned at the movement and then Toushirou started to go faster and harder.

After about three hours Kagome felt something warm shoot inside her. She moaned at the new feeling.

"I love you Kagome even tho we just meet I already feel like marrying you." "Aww that is so sweet. I love you too toushirou."

so they laid there atleast for two hours when a hollow came and ichigo knocked on the window.

kagome jolted up forgetting she had no clothes on she opened the window. "Hey Ichigo whats wrong why are you not in you geguy?" " CAN YOU GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND THERE IS A HOLLOW OUT THERE."  
Kagome looked down 'shit i must have forgot'

tbc.......


End file.
